In hot sections of gas turbine engines where temperatures may exceed 2500 degrees F., ceramics are preferable to alloy metals because the former do not require air cooling for acceptable durability and the latter do. A scroll, for example, defining a transition from tangential discharge of a combustor to an axial annular nozzle is an ideal candidate for substitution of ceramic for alloy metal. Mounting a ceramic scroll on a metal engine block, however, is challenging because of the different physical properties, including thermal expansion characteristics, of the two materials. U.S. Pat. application SN 07/618,338, filed 23 November 1990 by A. H. Bell III et al and assigned to the assignee of this invention, describes a mounting for a ceramic scroll on a metal engine block of a gas turbine engine. A mounting according to this invention is an alternative to the mounting described in the aforesaid patent application and affords a relatively simple and effective connection between a ceramic scroll and a metal engine block in a gas turbine engine.